Fountain Gardens
|jap_name = ふんすいのにわ (Funsui no Niwa) |jap_meaning = Fountain Garden ふんすい/噴水 = Water Fountain, にわ/庭 = Garden |theme= Garden |world= Grass Land |treasure=Furniture: Flower Sofa, Fountain; Fountain Gardens CD |common enemies=Blipper, Bronto Burt, Ooki, Spear Waddle Dee, Waddle Dee |notes = Metamortex: Tankbot }} Fountain Gardens is the second stage in the game Kirby's Epic Yarn and is the first stage found in Grass Land. It comes after Patch Castle in Quilty Square. Completing the stage gives the Butterfly Patch, which makes several butterflies pollinate a flower and unlocks Flower Fields, the level after. This stage is rather simple and emphasizes more on the basic controls of the game. The Tankbot transformation appears for the first time here. The main feature of this stage are fountains, which can push Kirby up to incredible heights. Overview The stage starts off with the player near a Pull Patch that conceals some beads. There's a single Waddle Dee directly after the patch and a few beads. After crossing the rope bridge and passing another Waddle Dee, the player will come upon an Ooki and a Pull Patch over a door. The player can simply ignore the patch and continue forward. However, if the player decides to open the door, they must make their way the top of the tree. To the left is a sleeping Waddle Dee and a few beads and to the right is a blue button. Yanking the button will cause the right side of the foliage on the tree to scrunch up, revealing a treasure with the Flower Sofa. After getting the treasure, the player should drop to the ground. Nearby is another blue button. However, before yanking it, the player should drop into the water for a few hundred beads. After the button is yanked, the right side of the level with scrunch up and allow the player to cross over the water. There will be a spear-wielding Waddle Dee after and a geyser with beads. This geyser will launch the player to a rope that serves as a shortcut. There will be an Ooki and some Waddle Dees after the player destroys some Yarn Blocks. There will also be a red button on which the player can yank to scrunch the tower. Hopping on the tower will take the player to a much higher area where there are two Pull Patches, one with a three-star Bonus Star and another with a few beads. There will be a tree that the player can shake using the Pendulum form to drop a few beads. There is another tree with an Ooki that can be scrunched by pulling on a blue button. The tree will reveal several hundred beads. When the player comes to a zipper, they should go into Strength form and pull on the zipper until the part that connects it is unzipped. This will reveal a secret area with the treasure containing the Fountain and a portal that will take the player to a few beads. The player should continue moving to the right, avoiding the spear Waddle Dee until they reach three geysers. The second geyser will shoot the player to a Pull Patch with the two-star Bonus Star and the third one will shoot the player onto a cloud with the Fountain Gardens music. After this, the player should open the door they see as the path is blocked by Denim Blocks. There are two paths to take. The top left path will take the player to the five-star Bonus Bell while the top right path will take the player to the other side. The player should continue their journey until they reach a Metamortex. This Metamortex will transform the player into a Tankbot. The player will need to destroy the wall that is blocking the path. After the wall is destroyed, some Bronto Burts carrying bombs will try to attack the player. They need to be quickly shot down before they can cause any damage. A missile throwing Waddle Dee is also nearby. There will be some bomb-carrying and bead-carrying Bronto Burts directly after along with another missile throwing Waddle Dee. The player should continue to missile the enemies so they will cause them no harm. There will be another wall, which the player must destroy. The wall is being guarded by a missile throwing Waddle Dee. Some Bronto Burts may be a nuisance as well. After the wall is destroyed, there will be an even greater wall that needs to be destroyed. Be wary though, as there will be a missile throwing Waddle Dee once the wall is slightly destroyed. After this wall is destroyed, the player should touch the Reel Gate, turning them back to normal. Ringing the Bonus Bell at the end will end the level and the player will be given the Butterfly Patch as well. Music Trivia *The first twelve notes of the song from this stage was used in the music for Yoshi and Cookies, a course in Yoshi's Woolly World, which is similar to Kirby's Epic Yarn. Gallery KEY Fountain Gardens.png|Stage preview KEY_Fountain_Gardens.jpg|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' KEEY_Fountain_Gardens.jpg|''Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn'' KEEY_Tankbot.jpg|Kirby attacks enemies in his Tankbot form. es:Jardines de la fuente ja:ふんすいのにわ zh:喷泉庭院 Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Grass